ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sign, Sign, Everywhere a Sign
}} Miko once again reads the signs all wrong. Cast * Roy Greenhilt (as a corpse) ◀ ▶ * Xykon ◀ ▶ * Miko Miyazaki (fallen) ◀ ▶ * Many Hobgoblins * Two Vultures Transcript Miko prays in her prison cell. Miko: Mighty Twelve Gods, I have emptied my thoughts so that I might pray to you. Miko: First I give you thanks for removing the irritating distractions and their ceaseless blather from this prison. Miko: I was getting nowhere trying to meditate around them, anyway. Miko: I ask now than you help me to understand your divine will. I know you have a grand destiny in store for me, but for some reason it has recently become more difficult for me to see what it might be. Miko: I’m sure it was not your intent to send mixed signals, however. Miko: I pray that you show me a sign—something that will tell me what my role is in this, my people’s darkest hour. Miko prays, eyes closed. Miko opens her eyes. The bar of her cell has a small crack. Miko: I understand. Miko: You clearly do not desire me to—NNNH! Miko kicks the bar, "baDNNNNG!" Miko: —be imprisoned, or you would not have allowed the—NNH! Miko kicks the bar again, "'baDNNNG!"; it bends.'' '''Miko: —bars to become cracked when the—NNNH!—castle sustained damage. She kicks the bar a third time, "'KRACK!", breaking it.'' Miko exits the cell block. '''Miko: I take the fact that I am currently leaving the prison to be further proof that it is the will of the gods that I escape— Miko: —for surely, if they wanted me to remain, they easily have the power to stop me. She walks down a hall. Miko: Therefore, I can only conclude that the gods want me to continue the mission I was engaged in when I was somehow defeated. Miko: Specifically, the punishment of the Order of the Stick for their betrayal of Azure City. She walks out onto the battlements of the Azure City castle. Miko: No sign can be clearer than— Miko: … Miko sees Azure City burning and the castle teeming with hobgoblins. Miko: My city… Miko: My beautiful city… Miko: By the Twelve Gods, I swear that the Order of the Stick will pay for their part in this! Xykon (off-panel): Come on, you sissy, is that the best you can do? She looks up at the broken windows of the throne room. Xykon (off-panel): Your ma hits harder than that—and can grow better facial hair! Xykon (off-panel): GNNNH! Miko: The throne room… and that was the lich’s voice, I’m sure of it. Miko begins to run. Miko: The Order’s punishment will have to be delayed. The safety of the Gate comes first. Miko: My oath to protect it does not fade just because Hinjo tries to remove me from my rightful position. Miko: Once again, it appears Greenhilt will escape the fate he has so richly deserved since the day he sided with that evil halfling. Cut to Roy's corpse laying in the plain. One vulture sits on the Greenhilt Sword while another descends to fest on his dead flesh. Trivia * The title is the first line of the chorus of the 1970 song Signs by ''Five Man Electrical Band.'' * The juxtaposition of the last two panels is an excellent example of dramatic irony. External Links * 460}} View the comic * 46359}} View the discussion thread Category:The Battle of Azure City